The present invention relates to a delivery device for travelling threads, particularly for use on textile machines.
A delivery device of a type is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 37 34 284, in which the thread end which is conducted by compressed air through the thread guide tube, after leaving the thread guide tube in the region in front of the storage drum, is deflected into a radially slit guide channel by a blast nozzle which is directed approximately parallel to the axis of the drum. Said guide channel passes through the brake ring in the region of the root of the bristles and, on the other side of the brake ring, forms a channel section which is curved in the direction towards the axis of the drum. Into it, another blast nozzle debouches in such a manner that its jet extends radially to the axis of the drum and deflects the thread into a channel-like, approximately triangular section of the head cone. The thread end is conducted through said section into the region of a suction-blast nozzle. This development has the disadvantage of the expensive construction of the thread delivery device due to the blast air nozzles required at the deflection places and additional channels.
The object of the present invention is so to improve and develop a delivery device of the aforementioned type in a manner which is simple to manufacture that an automatic, reliable threading of the thread is made possible with minimum expense for parts and nozzles.